DESCRIPTION: This application is for partial funding for the 1995 FASEB Summer Conference on "Transcription Initiation in Prokaryotes", to be held July 15-20, 1995 at the Vermont Academy in Saxton s River, Vermont. The conference is held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). There will be ten major sessions and poster sessions. The topics to be included for discussion are: biochemistry of transcription, and control through different sigmas, activation, repression, promoter recognition, and control of transcription in complex systems. The purpose of the meeting is to bring together geneticists and biochemists to share information. The field of transcription initiation in prokaryotes is progressing rapidly, providing information on mechanisms at the molecular level. This is the third FASEB Summer Conference on this subject. The first two, in 1991 and 1993, were well attended.